Love in The Air!
by Sorafanluver
Summary: A ghost is making everyone love someone and guess who get's hit by her. Read and you'll see.Chapter 5 up!
1. Big Family

**Fentongirl46: this is my first fanfic so I might be bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do own Love.**

Love in the air!

Chapter 1: Big family 

Danny – POV

Today is a normal day, but somehow it seems like I'm in another world. Everyone is getting like romantic even if Valentine's Day passed. I'm just as normal as I am except for my ghost powers. They all fell on their head today. Gross! Even Mr. Lancer is at it and I don't want to know.

"Hey Danny! Are you okay?" Said Sam with a worrying look.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just what is going on today?" I replied to her.

"Don't know don't care."

"Hey where's Tucker?" Wondering where he was and confused about today.

"Oh Yeah! I remember, he told me he had an appointment, and I don't care what his appointment is." She said.

Something's wrong in here, I said to myself. Then a blue mist came out of my mouth. Not another ghost? Oh man! I searched for a hiding place and transformed myself into Danny Phantom. I became invisible and when looking for the ghost. I looked in the English class just besides me and found a ghost who looked like a teenager. The ghost had arrows with HEARTS? Okay that's way bizarre.

"Hey who are you?" I said to the ghost.

" I am the Love ghost. And I suppose you're Danny Phantom right?" She said directly pointing an arrow at me.

"Yeah!"

I took out the Fenton thermos but she was already gone.

"Damn it! Another one escaped"

I changed to my human form and went in biology class and sat on my seat right behind Sam.

After the bell, I talked to Sam about the Love ghost and that she escaped.

"That's the reason why everyone is like that, somehow it makes me familiar with the Ember thing. She said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah when I was under the love spell. Yeah it still aches in my heart."

"I'm sorry but I had to do it." She said with a worried face.

"It's okay you had to do it, if not Ember would have taken over the world." I said and then I gave her a hug.

"But…."I said but I didn't remember what I was going to say.

"But what?" She told me with a confused look on my face.

"You said loved it when I had all my attention to you" I told her with a questioning face.

"Yeah but it seriously freaked me out with the stuff you had on your bed" She said with freakishly weird face.

"Yeah…not my best one I'd say" I told her and I laughed of what she said.

When school finished I went looking for Sam who was waiting already for me.

"Man…you are quick." I told without any energy that I spent looking for her.

"And you are quite slow yourself." She told me.

"Another supposedly compliment to say." I said with an eyebrow lifted.

"No not for the moment." She giggled.

"Let's hope we don't get hit by a Love arrow." I told her.

Then blue mist came out of my mouth.

"Uh oh"

"Love?" She told me with an I already know the answer .

"Uh huh" I murmured and changed myself in ghost mode.

I flew where Love was and told her "Aren't you tired of messing people's feelings?"

"No I've just started"

"Say are you related to Ember McLain?" I asked Love.

"My little sister Ember. Did she try to conquer the world by singing?" She told me.

"Yeah so you're her sister. Do you have any other sister that I need to know?" I told her.  
"Yeah there's Icy, Sunny, Rainy, Watery and Snowy."

"Okay that is a really big family. But know It's the end for you" I told her and I pointed the Fenton thermos.

But before I could activate the Fenton thermos she threw me an arrow at me and I fell to the ground seeing stars, but when I recovered a saw an angel. That angel was Sam. She was so beautiful her violet eye.

A/N: Well it not very good but I promise I'll keep updating.

Going Ghost-

Fentongirl46


	2. Love Sick

Fentongirl46: I'm writing this story very quickly cause I don't want to be stopped in my story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does although I do own Love, Icy, Rainy, Sunny, Watery and Snowy.**

Love in the air!

Chapter 2: Love sick

Sam-POV

Okay this is bizarre Danny's looking me with a … oh my gosh he's been hit by an arrow, not only an arrow, Love's arrow. I took the arrow out of him and kept it for later, it does sound way crazy but I'm going to ask Danny's parents to experiment it so if there's a reverse spell other then breaking his heart.

"What happened?" he says all confused.

"You've been hit by an arro…" he gets up and takes my hand.

"What are you doing you're under spell forget me" I told him taking my hand back.

"I can't forget you Sam I love you." He tells me. I was surprised to hear that someone loved me. But this wasn't right he was under a spell.

"Danny! This isn't right. Come on we're going to your house." I said taking him to the direction of his house.

Danny's house

"Danny? Dannnny?" I said to him trying to get his attention.

"What can I do for you Sam?" He said like he was a waiter. He took his arms and brings them around my waist and was about to kiss me when I got my head back to earth and pushed him away from me.

"Sam why did you do that don't you love me?" he said with a worrying face, the color of his eyes was fading.

"Danny you're under a spell" I screamed to him not listening to any word I've said two minutes ago. And I took him to the basement, there was his parents inventing something for ghosts again.

"Say, is there something you want to talk to me Sam?" asked Danny's mother.

"That involves ghosts" says Mr. Fenton.

"Yeah it does involve ghosts." I said quick rushing to get to the important part.

"So what is it?" ask me Danny's father.

"Well there's a ghost named Love who is Ember McLain's sister, she's making people falling in love with each other with her arrows. And the thing is that Danny's been hit with that arrow and I brought it so you can figure out a way to reverse the effect." I explained but I kept Danny's secret.

"Give me that arrow and in less than an hour we'll have your answer so I'll tell you if we find it" said quickly Mr. Fenton.

"Okay" I was unsure of the situation and took Danny like a doll and we went to his room.

"You're beautiful when you take decisions." says Danny looking with his puppy eyes like he does with Paulina. Just thinking of her, makes me want to throw up.

"Danny not now. We have to wait for your parents to experiment the arrow to find a reverse spell." I said waiting impatiently for the answer.

Then Danny's parents opened the door and told me "You have to get Danny to drink this liquid."

I nodded and gave Danny to drink the juice and we waited for him to react he said "What happened?" he told as he was all confused and then it reached his mind. "Oh yeah now I remember." He laughed.

His parents left all proud of what they did.

I sat just across of Danny on his bed and looked in his eyes he had the same feeling. His baby blue eyes were the same as before I wondered if the reverse thingy worked.

"Danny are you okay?" I said, as I was worried.

"Yeah but…" he muttered

"I still feel the same."

"The same what?" I asked.

"In my heart." He said firmly.

"What?"

Fentongirl46: I was out of inspiration this chapter but a good sleep makes my head fill. So next chapter there will be DannyxSam. And I promise you. Thanks for the help of my good friend Catherine who gave me ideas. Soon chapter 3: Secret discovered. I say no more.

Going Ghost


	3. Secret Discovered

Fentongirl46: Well chapter 3 is up! Enjoy reading! Thanks for the 5 reviews I've had an maybe I will include her sisters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does but I do own Love and all of her sisters except Ember.

Love in the air Chapter 3: Secret discovered 

Sam-POV

"What?" I said surprised.

"Yeah I…" he murmured because of my reaction.

"I love you Sam! I loved you since I don't even remember, but the only thing I know is that I love you." He screamed.

"But the arrow and all that?" I asked.

"It just made me react more then I wanted to. I figured out that from Ember's spell that it felt real, so that made me realize that I love you, but Tucker asked you if you wanted us to be together and you said yes." He said, but he was right I did say that because despite the facts that I've know him since forever, I love him.

"But if we were to go out, I'm just saying this, people will tell that they were right." I explained.

"It doesn't matter what people say. I've learned that from you." He said

"You do listen to me, I though you didn't."

"Well you were obviously wrong."

"But do you wan to go out with me because I do" he asked me.

"Well yeah." Whoa it seems weird to go out with one of my best friend.

I've have to go, it's late see you tomorrow" I said giving him a kiss on the lips. But as I was turning direction to the exit he didn't let me go as he kisses me for like it seem forever but it was just 15 seconds.

"I really have to go now bye Danny. I love you." I said.

"Bye Sam"

Danny-POV

My first real girlfriend and I'm happy because it's Sam. The fake-out make-out was real. Did Sam react on her feelings that day? But I'm happy and my ghost powers didn't ruin it. Now I can control myself of thinking about Sam. Why don't I call her on her cell phone to talk to her? Hey great idea! I take my cell phone so my parents don't get mad for using the telephone and mark Sam' cell phone number. It rings two times and then

I hear her voice.

"Hello?" he says.

"Hi Sam! What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Danny! I'm listening to music." she says and then turns on the volume so I can hear it. It was my favorite song "Candy Shop" from 50 cent.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Know what?"

"How did you know it was my favorite song?"

She laughed and said, "It is? It's my favorite song too." Being excited that we had that in common I started to sing. I can hear her laugh behind the music.

"Maybe you shouldn't sing" she told me and laughed cause I don't sing so well.

"He he. Maybe I should." I stopped singing and Sam turned the volume down so we could talk.

"Hey Danny so what's up?"

"Nothing but I want you." I said sexily and she laughed.

We spent 4 hours talking on the phone and we said goodbye. I went to sleep and I dreamed about Love. Oh man! I forgot about Love. I guess I have to take care of that tomorrow and explain it to Tucker if he doesn't give me bad luck. You know what I mean "Bad Luck Tuck".

The next day, I went looking for Tucker and I saw Sam and went in her direction.

"Hey Sam!"

"Oh hey Danny" and she kisses me.

"I knew it!" said Tucker who appeared from nowhere.

"You knew what?" we say in unison.

"You two would be together."

"Yeah…we…um…" says Sam suddenly my ghost sense goes off. Love appears with all of her sisters except Ember cause she's still busy with Klemper. I transform myself in Danny Phantom.

"So you the little Love had to call her sisters to help her." I say in a baby voice.

"So you found a way out of my arrows. Well I though you were more stupid then that. But I decided that I can't take over the world." says Love.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to destroy this world with the help of my sisters who can control the weather."

Fentongirl46: So end of chapter 3. Next chapter 4 I will not say anything about it, but I did include Love's sisters. Thanks for the reviews! Now I think this story is way much cooler then I thought it would be. And you all gave me great ideas for the next chapter.

Going Ghost


	4. Things are Just Like That!

**Fentongirl46**: For the 50 cent thing, the thing is I don't really listen to punk music or whatever she listens cause I know who sings what or whatever. Consider it like she just listens just that song because it's one of my favorite songs. I totally forgot that she doesn't hear that type of song cause I know people who are gothic. So I will verify if I did any mistake that doesn't go with the show. And I'm not offending any people. Thank you!

Thank you for the review and actually make me aware of the "mistake" I did. So chapter 4 it is.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does although I do own Love and her other sisters except Ember. And I will never own, for the 3 chapter Candy shop.**

_Love in the air!_

_Chapter 4: Things just are like that!_

Danny-POV

Okay she's out of her mind if she's gonna destroy the world and that would make her ruler of the Ghost zone.

"No way you're gonna destroy the world." I yelled to Love.

"What are you going to do about it since you're all alone against us?"(A/N: How many is there sisters again?)

I didn't respond and took out the thermos and took out 3 of them. I think it was Sunny, Rainy and Watery. So that leaves Snowy, Icy and Love.

"How dare you take away my sisters in that stupid thermos or whatever that thing is."

"Yeah we are sisters and we are united." Says Icy.

"What she say." said the other one who threw me a snowball at my face.

"Are you going to have a cat fight cause I'm no a cat and I'm not a girl?"

" I'm getting rid of you as soon as we get rid with that Goth girl over there"

"You can't do anything to her she hasn't done anything to all of you." I say as I trying to protect her"

"You don't know don't you?" she asked as I was trying to remember what happened yesterday.

"Know what?"

"She did do something."

"What did she do?"

"She's the one who asked to your parents to find a reverse to my spell and that made me lose power so that's why I called my sisters."

"Hum…" Now I know what to do I'm gonna ask my parents.

"So I'm going to do a deal with you and I'm going to fight you tomorrow" she then whispered something to her two sisters so they could understand.

"That's fine by me." I agreed.

"So here at 4 pm and don't be late"

"Um yeah Love doesn't like to wait." Says Icy.

"I wanted to say that." yelled Snowy.

"You'll just have to say something else."

"Stop it you two we have to go come on." Then they disappeared. I changed to Danny Fenton and when directly to Sam.

"I though this would be disgusting seeing those two but they are so cute together." Said Paulina as she approached to us.

"What do you want?" Sam said and trying to pull me in another direction but I stayed there so I could finish this "problem" with Paulina.

"What are you doing Danny?" as she tried to pull me harder.

"Sam let us end this with that…that thing called Paulina." I walked to Paulina and said.

"So Danny finally decided to go out with the Goth freak."

"She's not a freak Paulina, she's a person like everyone else but in her own unique way. You're just a freak who wants everybody else to like you."

"What did you say?"

"I said you're a…"

"No no no." she interrupted me "You can't just come to me like that and say me that."

"Who says I can't?"

"I say!"

"Well you're not the boss of me so I can tell whatever I want."

"You're such a hypocrite."

"And you're a ing bitch." She then got furious that she wanted to kill me but I went away before she could touch me.

"Wow! I never saw a side of you like that."

"Well now you know the real me."

Later in the night, I went to sleep and dreamed about the fight I will have tomorrow I was getting beaten up and I was about to find out why, but my alarm went off. I got up and took a shower then I put on new clothes that were always the same like always and ate breakfast and then the phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it was Tucker.

"Hey Tuck!"

"Hey Danny what's up?"

"Nothing you?"

"Nope except someone is waiting at your front door."

"I'm sure it's Sam."

Then I went to open the door no one else then Sam it was. She had planed this. I kissed her and I looked at the time. Oh man it's late. We took the simplest way to go to school by flying hurray for those ghost powers they make me someone very different of everyone. We finally arrived and went to our English class and time passed very fast today and it was 4 pm. I got out of biology class and went to where I was supposed to be.

"So you finally decided to come you weren't such a little chicken or what's the word I'm looking for yeah that's right a LOSER!"

"When will this loser thing will finish?"

"As soon as I finish with you."

So there they are, good. I use the Fenton thermos and I get one of them, the one called Icy. Now there's two left.

"Oh only two left what are you going to do about it?"

"This." says Icy and then she levitates her arms in the direction of the sky and then it starts to snow and a lot.

"Hey you can't make it snow."

"And why?"

"I don't know."

I make a shield to protect Sam and Tucker. And flew off where those two are and I shoot an ectoplasmic blast at Snowy and it stopped snowing. I have been keeping a secret from you because I have entrusted Sam and Tucker to give the reverse spell to everyone who is under the spell of Love. So I see them run off and then I see the two ghosts who are growing less strong then they were a few minutes ago.

Now it's gonna be easy to capture them. I gave them a few punches and I capture them in the Fenton thermos. I though this was going to be more difficult but it was easy since I found out what their weakness point was. So now everything is back to normal but is it? Oh man I forgot about the snow I have to play along as if didn't see anything. Then Mr. Lancer said to me "Say Mr. Fenton did you have to do with that snow"

"No I didn't see anything or did I do it."

"Well it's gotta be someone it was snowing in this area."

"Maybe it was Dash."

"I think I'll go see Dash. He seems very different."

"Well good luck finding the culprit."

Then Sam and Tucker appeared and she invited us to her house. I discovered something about Sam that I never knew. Usually we go to her room but we went to her basement and I discovered that Sam was rich and I didn't even noticed. That means that money isn't important to me it's the person that counts.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"Maybe something about ghosts." I suggested and suddenly a familiar person appeared.

Fentongirl46: I did this chapter more longer because I though it was too short but finally chapter 4 finished. It looks like it's over but is it? You'll see in the next chapter.

Going Ghost


	5. It Always Come To Get You

Fentongirl46: So up to chapter 5 and I'm evil no I'm not I am boring myself out so I'm writing chapter 5. And for last thank you for 15 reviews! Maybe I'm going a little too fast with this story. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does but I do own Love and her sisters except Ember.

_Love in the air!_

_Chapter 5: It always comes to get you_

Sam's-POV

I see Danny looking behind him as if he saw a ghost.

"Sam! Ghost!" he screamed. He went ghost and he stood guard.

"What the?"

"Not again?" I groaned seeing those seven.

"Well we decided to come back for revenge and this time you two are going down." Said Ember. She actually joined in with her other sisters.

"So you finally decided to join your sisters huh Ember?"

"Look I'm with them just because they liberated me from the ghost prison, in fact I learned that the warden is after you."

"I know now I'm Amity Park public number one enemy. He did a great BAD job putting my parents against me."

"Well he really did a great job but now we're doing more. How does it feel being loved by everyone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"But you'll know in a few minutes. Hit it Love." Commanded Ember.

Love pointed an arrow to the sky where there was a reflective shield that made the arrow affect the whole town.

"This arrow is programmed to you so everyone will love you except us." Then Icy, Snowy, Rainy, Sunny, Watery and Ember went directly to Danny drooling on him cause they loved him.

Danny's-POV

"Okay that's way bizarre for me." I went flying and they followed me everywhere. Maybe if I go back to normal they won't have the same effect on me. So I went back myself and oops I forgot that I was in the sky so I go ghost and return to safe ground and go back human. I went directly towards Sam and made sure she was okay.

"Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Great Love made me be loved by everyone."

"Except me"

"How?"

"I don't know I didn't get affected by her arrow."

"Well it's okay cause I have one less running to me." She punched me in the arm playfully.

"Ouch!"

"That couldn't have hurt since you're a hero."

"Well I admit it's not easy being a hero."

"Where's Tucker?" I asked.

"I think he's at school."

"Well let's go to school."

"But what about Love?"

"We'll have to worry about that later or I'll get detention until I graduate, if I do."

"You do make a point."

So we went in school and met with Tucker.

"Hey Tuck!" I said waving my hand so he could notice me.

"Hey Danny have you seen Inviso-bill?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I love him!"

"What!"

"Yeah everybody does."

"Oh I forgot Love."

"What about Love?"

"She escaped me and her sisters are all after Inviso-bill."

"Danny, The bell rang." Said Sam in a hurry "You don't want to have detention."

"Right I forgot."

"Let's go. See you later Tuck." I said as we went in English class.

After English class, we decided to go to the Nasty Burger and talk about things."

"So Danny what about Love?"

"We'll see if she appears since no one has seen Inviso-bill. She might be losing power."

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's go to your house Sam. Your parents aren't there."

"They're never at home."

"Well I'm sorry about that."

"Let's go to the mall." Said Tucker who was listening to all our conversation.

"Great idea!" I said cheerfully "I just have to change clothes because they have ketchup on them."

"Okay me too." Said Sam.

So I went to my house and changed clothes. I picked a baby blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I was waiting at the entrance of the mall and then Sam appeared. She was wearing black jeans with a black top. She was so HOT!

"Danny wake up."

"Huh? Oh right. You look good Sam." I told her and kissed until Tucker interrupted us.

"Tucker a moment of privacy please."

"Chill man!"

"Nah it's okay."

We were walking to buy me new pants suddenly my ghost sense went off.

"Uh oh Love is there again or maybe it's the box ghost."

Then Love appeared.

"You…you what have you done to me?"

"I did nothing I just lived normally like a 14 years old boy."

"So you didn't transform yourself that's what you did."

"So?"

"Hey I'm suffering enough because I failed my boss."

"What, who's your boss?"

"It's…"

Fentongirl46: I'm so relieved that I finally finished this chapter since I have four exams. I promised next time I'll be quicker but don't expect it soon.

A friend of mine asked me if I'm writing this story alone, well I am a Danny Phantom fan and I'm writing surprisingly to me, this story alone maybe a little help from my friends but that's all. I think you all know who's Love's boss.


	6. My Enemy

Fentongirl46: I had a math exam, it was easy I had 95 on it. Well now it's chapter 6 .

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does but I do own Love, Sunny, Rainy, Watery, Snowy And Icy.**

_Love in the air!_

Chapter 6: My enemy 

Danny's POV

"It's…"

"Just tell me who it is! Come on!" I rushed.

"It's Vlad Plasmius."

"What?"

"Yeah he promised me that I'd rule the ghost zone if I destroyed you. But it seems he took advantage of me and use me like a dummy just to waste your energy. I was all alone and he found and told me he had a place for me to live and I accepted and he promised he would find my family but I had to destroy you to have all that. So he got my sisters to help me but now that you beaten us up I am nothing now."

"Vlad…" I said angrily.

"You know him?"

"Yeah he wants to kill my father so he can have my mom."

"I'm sorry. I should have known."

"Well can you help me fight him?"

"I don't think I can. I don't have any energy left."

"What can I do to restore your energy?"

"My powers count on how much my arrows are doing, you know make people fall in love."

"Okay then wish me luck and one last thing hide yourself!"

"I will but hey Danny! My sisters are glad to help you even Ember."

"Thanks!"

I flew to Sam and I told her "Hey Sam I'm going to Wisconsin okay?"

"Why?"

"I have to fight Vlad he's making every ghost in the Ghost zone go after me including Love."

"Okay but be careful." Then she kissed me and it gave me a lot of energy.

"Bye! Sam!" then I flew directly to Wisconsin it took me about two or three hours to get to Vlad's mansion. It seems like Vlad was already waiting for me because he was at the front door smiling.

"So Daniel what's your decision now?"

"I'm going to fight you."

"Did I hear correct cause I heard YOU were going to fight ME, Vlad Plamius first halfa that had twenty years of experience. And you a fourteen year old boy who has difficulty trying to FIT in with the others with your not experienced ghost powers. Well I think you are wrong you can't just beat me like that."

"Why not?"

"You just can't"

"Well I'm sorry, because you don't have nothing to you besides your fortune, but that's all. But I have a family friends a girlfriend and if I compare to you, I have a better life then you have." He then gasped. I really got a little out of him.

"How dare you say that to me."

"So what if I say it, you want to kill my father."

"That's enough Daniel!"

"Stop calling me Daniel and you're not my father."

"But I will be."

"No you won't. You can't just destroy a family like my family."

"Enough!" then he throws me an ectoplasmic blast but I moved myself so I couldn't get hit.

"What happened? The little BABY is getting mad?"

"I never knew you like that Daniel."

"That's because you think you know everyone."

"Enough talking you're getting on my nerves."

"Oh am I?"

"Why are you smiling like that? Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because I am more powerful than you."

"You think so huh?"

"Well you couldn't be more powerful than me if I had twenty years of experience. So that makes me more powerful than you."

"It's the trust that makes you more stronger." Then I throw him an ectoplasmic blast and he doesn't get missed. He gets it right in the face. Obviously what I said to him made him powerless.

"You see what I say?" I started to make duplicate. It works! Then I get help from Love's sisters and we all throw an ectoplasmic blast and blast it to Vlad. We waited to see what was the results and it seems he didn't have any energy left he was all cold.

"How could you do that to me?" then he disappeared he was all gone. All my troubles were gone. Where they?

"Thanks for all your help. I really appreciate it."

"No biggy Danny we had to do it too." Said Sunny

"But now we have to go back to the Ghost zone where we belong." Said Love.

"Goodbye."

Then I flew and two or three hours later I was back at Amity Park. I searched for Sam. I went and flew trough her bedroom's window.

"Hey Sam!" then I kissed her.

"Hey you're back Danny! So what about Vlad?"

"Vlad no more and troubles no more."

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Really big that even words can describe it."

"Yeah!"

The next day-----

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny! Where's Tucker?"

"He's over there with Valerie."

"Well now life is perfect like it should be."

"Yeah!" Then we kissed.

Somewhere in Amity Park--------

"This book says it can revive ghost that were destroyed I wonder if it works?" said a female voice.

Then she started looking in the right part to revive a ghost.

"Ah ha I found it!

Fentongirl46: Finally finished thank you for the 20 reviews and who's that girl that wants to try and revive a ghost and if it works who will she… I say no more! 


End file.
